IF: EMOTION
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: POST GSD: He never shows his emotion, especially his tears after the first war. But now, why he cry when she die? Why he can shows his worry to the other girls. What is the meaning of my existence? Even I know that he has a faith with us by giving me this ring. But why? Even after the war end...will he open his heart to me again like the first time?


**Hello, sesuai janji Fuyu. Fuyu menulis one-shot mengenai Athrun setelah kematian Meer dan setelah perang di Gundam Seed Destiny selesai. Another story from IF Series.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny belongs to SUNRISE Corp.**

* * *

 **IF: EMOTION**

" _Jadi begitulah laporan yang ingin kusampaikan Cagalli_ ," ujar pemuda bersurai coklat yang wajahnya terlihat lelah di layar.

Di hadapan layar itu, duduk seorang gadis berwajah sama dengan pemuda namun sepertinya tidak identik karena warna rambut serta mata yang berbeda itu hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya tidak menggambarkan emosi apapun. "Baiklah Kira, tapi bagaimana kondisi kalian sekarang? Sudah sekitar tiga hari sejak kejadian itu dan setahuku kalian harus segera menuju area L1 dan L5 untuk melaksanakan misi menghentikan _Destiny Plan_."

Pemuda di layar yang bernama Kira itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, " _Aku tidak ingin memberitahukan mengenai kabar yang tidak menyenangkan namun kami baik-baik saja Cagalli. Lacus baik-baik saja walau dia sempat menangis selama satu hari ketika kematian gadis itu. Namun yang kukhawatirkan adalah kondisi kejiwaan 'dia' Cags._ "

Kali ini giliran Cagalli yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bagaimana dengan kondisinya?" tanyanya.

" _Emosinya tampak datar dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kami sempat mengobrol mengenai penyesalannya atas kematian gadis itu tapi setelah itu entah….,_ " jawab Kira. " _Dia…menangis Cags,_ " tambahnya.

Cagalli cukup terkejut. Dia langsung menegakkan badannya. "Dia…menangis?" tanyanya lagi untuk meyakinkan kalau dia tidak salah dengar. ' _Dia' meneteskan air mata_.

" _Iya,_ " jawab Kira mantap.

"…" Cagalli diam tidak menanggapi jawaban Kira.

" _Cagalli kau masih disana?"_ tanya Kira.

Cagalli tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah iya Kira maaf aku teringat kalau aku ada rapat dengan Kisaka dan yang lainnya. Mungkin ada baiknya kita akhiri _intercom_ ini. Sampaikan salamku kepada yang lain dan kumohon kalian semua untuk tetap hidup dan pulang ke sini…ke ORB."

Kini giliran Kira yang diam sambil memejamkan matanya seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris _amethyst_ yang mantap. "Baik Cagalli akan kusampaikan. Terima kasih untuk waktumu," Kira langsung mematikan saluran _intercom_ miliknya.

Cagalli mengakhiri panggilan _intercom_ -nya dengan Kira. Dia menerima seluruh laporan dari Kira mengenai apa yang terjadi di Copernicus. "Haah…," sambil menghela napas, Cagalli kembali membuka file yang baru saja dikirimkan Kira mengenai kejadian di Copernicus, bola mata beriris _amber_ itu menatap lurus nama yang tertera dalam laporan itu, Meer Campbell.

Tiba-tiba saja Cagalli mendapatkan laporan dari Kira kalau Lacus mendapat surat ancaman dari gadis itu dan mereka nekat mendatangi gadis itu dan selanjutnya gadis itu mati tertembak menolong Lacus. Mati terhormat? Entah karena mereka berada di situasi yang tak terduga. Cagalli bisa paham maksud Lacus menemui Lacus palsu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya gadis bernama Meer itu. Gadis itu diperalat dan Cagalli yakin kalau Lacus bertujuan untuk menolong, menyadarkan, dan menyelamatkan gadis itu dari dunianya yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Lacus melakukannya bukan untuk membersihkan nama Lacus Clyne yang asli tapi untuk membersihkan dan menyelamatkan jiwa gadis itu dari jalan yang dia lalui.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam satu waktu sehingga Cagalli tidak bisa bertanya banyak pada Kira. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi, terlalu banyak energi yang terkuras, terlalu banyak emosi yang keluar, dan terlalu banyak air mata yang mengalir. Air mata? Tiba-tiba pikiran Cagalli kembali ke percakapannya dengan Kira. _Dia menangis_. Pikiran Cagalli beralih kepada seseorang. Cagalli lalu menyenderkan dan merebahkan dirinya pada senderan kursi, melemaskan seluruh otot bahu dan punggung yang tegang. Dia tegakkan wajahnya ke langit-langit ruang kerjanya dan kemudian dia pejamkan matanya. Kalimat terakhir yang dia sampaikan pada Kira sesungguhnya merupakan pesan khusus, pesan khusus untuk seseorang yang Cagalli khawatirkan dia akan melakukan hal yang nekat. _Kuharap dia tidak menyalahkan dirinya_ , pikir Cagalli.

* * *

Archangel kembali diluar dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Setelah perang Second Alliance – PLANT berakhir, pihak PLANT langsung memberikan tawaran diskusi perdamaian yang saat itu juga diminta oleh sosok Lacus Clyne. Cagalli yang mendapat info dadakan mengenai kedatangan Archangel segera menunda beberapa rapat internal dan segera menuju pelabuhan markas ORB National Defense Force untuk menyambut para kru Archangel. Tanpa mempedulikan para tentara yang hendak menyambut dan memberi hormat Cagalli segera berlari kecil ke arah Archangel ketika melihat pemuda bersurai coklat keluar bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat tua ditenami pria pirang bertubuh tinggi dan tegap.

"KIRA!" serunya dan segera memeluk pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

Kira merasakan suatu sensasi _Déjà vu_ , dia pernah mengalami hal yang serupa dua kali dulu dan yang dilakukan Cagalli sekarang adalah yang ketiga. "Ca..Cagalli?" ucapnya terkejut sambil berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Terakhir kali Cagalli memeluknya tiba-tiba seperti ini, dia terjatuh.

Semua orang terkejut namun khususnya para kru Archangel hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah remaja kembar dihadapan mereka mengingat hubungan saudara yang Kira dan Cagalli miliki. "Bodoh, jangan bikin aku khawatir! seru Cagalli sambil memukul dada bidang Kira dengan cukup keras.

Kira hanya tersenyum dan mengelus lembut surai pirang Cagalli. "Aku pulang, Cagalli," ucap Kira lembut. Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah dan mata yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Kira mendengus, "Kau terlihat aneh."

"Selamat datang, Kira….," ucap Cagalli yang berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

Kira lalu tersenyum, "Kelihatannya ada banyak hal yang harus kita diskusikan Cagalli tapi nampaknya daripada kau menyambut dan memelukku, mungkin ada baiknya kau menyambut seseorang yang akhirnya kembali tanpa cedera sedikitpun tidak seperti waktu lalu," Kira menggerakkan kepalanya seperti menunjuk ke belakangnya.

Cagalli mengintip seseorang yang ada di belakang Kira. Di belakang Kira, tidak jauh dari tempat dia dan Kira berpelukan berdiri dengan tegap seorang pemuda bersurai biru malam gelap dengan sorot mata emeraldnya yang entah bagaimana terlihat cukup sendu. Seragam militer yang dikenakannya menutupi seluruh kelelahan dan kelemahan yang terlihat dari mata dan wajahnya yang datar.

Cagalli cukup terkejut, tidak menyangka kalau dia kembali. Setahu Cagalli beberapa orang termasuk beberapa kru Eternal dan Minerva menetap di PLANT dan Cagalli mengira dia juga salah satu yang menetap. Bola mata beriris amber itu membulat sempurna menunjukkan keterkejutannya entah terkejut karena senang atau sedih. Melepas pelukannya pada Kira, Cagalli mendekati pemuda itu. "Athrun….." ucapnya. Dia Cagalli, menyebut nama pemuda itu namun entah emosi apa yang tersampaikan ketika dia mengucapkan nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selama ini selalu ada dalam pikirannya dan mimpinya, pemuda yang selalu dia doakan dan dia harapkan baik-baik saja, selamat, tetap hidup, dan kembali ke sisinya.

Athrun, tanpa berpikir lagi segera melangkahkan kakinya. Sekali lagi, dia memeluk sang singa kecil United of Emirates ORB. Menarik sang representative ke dalam dekapannya dan menghirup wangi rambut gadis bersurai pirang itu. Memeluknya dengan erat untuk bisa mengembalikan kewarasannya. Menyadarkan kalau dia ada, dia hidup, dia kembali, dia ada disisinya. "Aku pulang, Cagalli….." ucapnya pelan.

Cagalli membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Athrun dan tanpa disadari membasahi seragam pemuda itu. Tetapi Cagalli membalas pelukannya, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Athrun. Cagalli menangis, Athrun tahu itu tetapi baik Athrun maupun Cagalli berpikir mengapa Athrun sama sekali tidak menangis. Mengapa dia tidak menangis sama sekali sekarang.

* * *

Sudah sekitar enam bulan semenjak perang berakhir. Semua sibuk, baik pihak PLANT maupun United Emirates of ORB sibuk mempersiapkan perjanjian perdamaian. Cagalli Yula Athha, sebagai perwakilan dari ORB dengan salah satu perwakilan PLANT Supreme Council. Perjanjian perdamaian disusun sesegera mungkin untuk mengantisipasi apabila ada pihak yang hendak menyebabkan perang kembali. Urusan dengan Earth Alliance atau pihak OMNI Enforcer, itu akan diurus setelahnya dikarenakan banyaknya hal yang harus dibenahi dari mereka. Teroris, mafia, lab pengembangan senjata biologis, Blue Cosmos, LOGOS, hal-hal tersebut tidak mudah untuk diselesaikan secepatnya.

Cagalli memahami betul hal itu, apalagi pada perang sebelumnya ORB Union melakukan kesalahan -atau lebih tepatnya dia- dengan membuat kerja sama bergabung dengan Atlantic Federation hanya dikarenakan tidak ingin menyebabkan ORB Union termakan kobaran api lagi. Sebuah idealis yang dia sudah pegang teguh, idealis yang diajarkan oleh mendiang Ayahnya, Uzumi Nara Athha bahwa ORB harus selalu berpegang teguh terhadap apa yang sudah menjadi visi misi mereka terpaksa dipatahkan olehnya. Perkataan para emir, kekesalan Shinn, membuat Cagalli gundah.

Apabila dia berada di posisi Uzumi seperti yang dulu dia tahu betul kalau Ayahnya membuat keputusan yang sulit dan Muruta Azrael lah yang tidak mengindahkan permintaan pihak ORB untuk melakukan diskusi - sebuah langkah paling diplomatis saat itu – sehingga mereka tidak dapat mengulur waktu untuk evakuasi warga namun hal itu juga dikarenakan pihak ORB Union yang tidak ingin memberikan pihak Blue Cosmos seluruh aset militer milik ORB Union. Walaupun area untuk perang jauh dari area warga sipil tapi perang yang kacau seperti dulu sama sekali tidak bisa dihindari. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan para emir ada benarnya, mereka tidak boleh mengulang kesalahan yang sama kalau tidak mau menghasilkan orang-orang seperti Shinn. Melihat dua sisi pisau yang berbeda, hal tersebut membuat Cagalli tidak dapat berpikir jernih sehingga dia justru mengambil langkah yang salah, dia tahu dan dia sadar akan hal itu.

Sekarang Cagalli berada di ruang kerjanya dan dihadapannya adalah kertas-kertas yang bertuliska draft serta revisi untuk perjanjian perdamaian yang akan mereka tanda tangani dan setujui. "Haaah….," Cagalli menghela napas. Walau dia tahu ini demi negaranya, demi rakyatnya, demi dunia tapi dia juga manusia biasa yang membutuhkan istirahat. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi dia banyak meninggalkan tugas negara ketika Kira menculiknya dari pernikahannya hanya untuk menyelamatkan ORB Union dari kobaran api lagi, itu yang dia percayai saat itu.

Dia masih sangat hijau saat itu. Hal itu bisa dimaklumi, dia tidak memiliki banyak pendukung. Kisaka yang tidak ada di tempat, Kira yang sedang menyendiri, Athrun di PLANT, bahkan keluarga Sahaku pun tidak bisa membantu banyak. Di tengah kekacauan itu banyak hal positif dan negatif yang timbul dan itu membuat Cagalli membuka matanya. Dia tahu mengenai siapa yang bisa percaya atau tidak, siapa yang mempercayainya siapa yang tidak, dia tahu sumber permasalahan utama perang ada dimana seperti yang diucapkan oleh Uzumi, 'pelajari apa yang menjadi sumber utama dari perang yang terjadi' disamping politik, ternyata rasis dan keserakahan manusia. Bahkan mungkin karena perang yang lalu, hubungannya dengan beberapa orang menjadi berubah, salah satunya dengan Athrun Zala.

Athrun Zala, nama pemuda yang selalu membuat pikiran dan perasaan Cagalli nyaman setiap menyebutkan nama atau memikirkan nama pemuda itu. Tapi, sebenarnya sejak kapan dia mulai melihat Athrun sebagai Athrun? Apakah sejak pertemuan pertama mereka? Karena Cagalli merasa ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka, tidak seperti Kira dan Lacus. Memang benar mereka, khususnya Cagalli tidak ada waktu istirahat setelah perang pada tahun 70 – 71 CE berlangsung, dia langsung turun merekonstruksi negaranya dan Athrun pada saat itu memutuskan untuk mendampingi Cagalli sebagai Alex Dino karena nama Zala cukup menyorot perhatian publik saat itu.

Athrun itu seorang _gentleman_ dan _nobleman_ yang tulen, Cagalli tahu benar hal itu. Lalu apa arti ciuman dan pelukan ditambah lagi cincin yang diberikan pemuda itu? Apakah teman akan melakukan hal seperti itu? Apakah mereka termasuk 'pasangan' yang memiliki cara yang 'rumit' namun sebenarnya 'saling mengerti dan memahami dan mempercayai'? Sehingga tidak perlu ada ucapan manis atau panggilan sayang untuk membuktikan hubungan mereka. Athrun menjelaskan kalau dia terlalu terburu-buru ketika memberikan cincin itu. Dia bisa paham kalau Cagalli tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianatinya. Cagalli melakukannya demi ORB Union dan saat itu Athrun bisa membayangkan tekanan yang dihadapinya. Namun Athrun tidak ingin Cagalli gegabah, dia ingin Cagalli bahkan Kira aman. Oleh karena itu Athrun memberikan cincin itu. Cincin yang mengikat Cagalli dengan perasaannya pada Athrun, cincin yang menandakan kalau Cagalli tidak perlu khawatir namun mungkin lebih tepatnya Athrun tidak khawatir karena Cagalli berjanji kalau dia tidak akan gegabah. Namun Athrun salah, untuk Cagalli ORB Union adalah segalanya.

Cagalli sendiri bisa memahami apa yang Athrun kesalkan ketika mereka bertemu namun dia tidak mengerti mengapa Athrun berekasi seperti itu. 'Ada hal yang tidak bisa diterima walaupun mereka memahaminya' kalimat itu bermakna banyak untuk Cagalli. Apakah yang Athrun maksud adalah keputusannya menikahi Yuuna Roma Seiran, atau bergabungnya ORB Union dengan Atlantic Federation? Tapi yang Cagalli dan Kira pahami saat itu adalah Athrun sedang gundah karena dia merasa tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa di ORB Union dan Athrun sebenarnya bermaksud baik dengan meminta mereka kembali ke ORB Union.

Baik Athrun dan Cagalli pun akhirnya meminta maaf namun mereka kembali tidak menjelaskan mengenai hubungan mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka harapakan. Dunia yang damai? Itu memang harapan mereka. Tidak hanya mereka, namun harapan orang diseluruh dunia pun sama. Namun apabila boleh egois, sebenarnya hubungan apa yang ingin mereka raih sebagai pria dan wanita. Cagalli bisa memahaminya karena mereka berdua memiliki tanggung jawab saat itu. Tetapi, Cagalli merasa gagal sebagai 'seorang wanita yang dekat' dengan Athrun selain Lacus karena tidak bisa memahami perasaan pemuda itu.

Pikiran Cagalli kembali melayang kepada masalahnya dengan Athrun, lebih tepatnya mengenai status hubungan mereka. Terakhir Cagalli dengar, Mwu La Flaga -dulu Neo Roanoke- mencoba mengajak Athrun dan Shinn bertemu dan berbaikan namun berakhir mereka ribut. DI tengah keributan itu Shinn menanyakan mengenai hubungan Athrun dengan Cagalli dan Athrun tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan tepat. Bahkan ketika Arthur Trine bertanya pun Athrun menghindar. Apakah Athrun merasa takut membebani Cagalli karena statusnya? Tidak lebih tepatnya, mengapa Athrun selalu menghindar apabila ditanyakan mengenai hubungan pribadi dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Cagalli tahu dari Kira kalau Athrun itu tipe yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang dan termasuk orang yang pendiam dan agak canggung di awal. Tapi, apakah harus seperti itu hingga mengenai hubungan dengan lawan jenis yang berakhir dia selalu menghindari topik itu, entah dengan mengalihkan atau tidak menjawab sama sekali. Cagalli tidak habis pikir. Kembali lagi pada pikirannya dulu terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam satu waktu. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi, terlalu banyak energi yang terkuras, terlalu banyak emosi yang keluar, dan terlalu banyak air mata yang mengalir. Terlalu banyak sehingga dia bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan Athrun. Namun hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lama-lama. Cagalli butuh bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Athrun secepatnya.

* * *

Athrun baru saja kembali dari markas militer ORB dan dia tidak memilih tinggal di Athha Mansion ataupun di rumah dinas militer ataupun di asrama. Dia memilih sebuah apartemen khusus untuk staf pemerintahan ORB Union. Untung Cagalli, Kira, dan teman-teman yang lain tidak bertanya mengenai keputusannya itu. Pekerjaan sebagai tentara membuahkan hasil yang cukup, dia dibayar dengan baik. Karir yang bagus, pendapatan yang bagus, pekerjaan dan tugas yang bagus dan sesuai, sehingga dia tidak merasa khawatir dengan hidupnya. Setelah masuk ke apartemennya dia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan seluruh rasa lelahnya.

Athrun segera menyalakan televisi setelah dia selesai membersihkan dirinya. Berbalut night-robe warna hijau lumut serta handuk kuning yang menutupi rambut navy blue-nya yang basah. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Matanya fokus dengan saluran yang ditayangkan yang tidak lain adalah berita khusus mengenai persiapan acara perjanjian perdamaian. Dirinya tidak ikut serta dalam penyusunan _draft_ perjanjian perdamaian tapi dia yakin pasti Cagalli bisa memenuhi apa yang diharapkan semua orang. Cagalli Yula Athha. Dia dan Lacus Clyne adalah harapan baru dunia.

Cagalli Yula Athha, nama gadis yang sesungguhnya masih memiliki arti khusus untuk dirinya. Gadis itu muncul di tayangan berita sore itu. Penampilannya tidak jauh dari sebelumnya, wajahnya masih terlihat lelah, badannya pun masih kurus namun tidak sekurus sebelumnya tapi yang berbeda sekarang adalah sorot mata penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri terpancar di mata amber-nya. Nampaknya dia sudah bisa memegang kendali di parlemen dengan baik bahkan berhasil membawa Rondo Mina Sahaku, salah satu keluarga bangsawan besar di United Emirates of ORB selain Athha dan Seiran ke meja parlemen dalam beberapa pertemuan. Tapi tetap selama mengikuti rapat militer dengan anggota parlemen ORB Union perhatiannya fokus pada sang singa kecil. Betapa dia sangat merindukan saat-saat diluar pekerjaan bersama sang singa kecil.

Sudah satu tahun enam bulan Athrun menjabat sebagai Commander di ORB Military Defense Force dan dia merasa pekerjaannya cukup menyita waktu pribadinya. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya justru dia cukup senang karena dapat mendistraksi pikirannya dari hal-hal yang ingin dia hindari. Hal-hal yang dia hindari? Sepertinya terlalu banyak hal-hal yang dia hindari, bahkan hal-hal yang bersifat sepele. Setelah perang berakhir banyak hal yang harus dia pilah baik yang bersifat pribadi maupun tidak. Untuk sekarang dia ingin fokus membantu rekonstruksi ORB Union. Akibat perang yang lalu banyak kerusakan yang timbul. Walau bukan kerusakan yang fatal namun kerusakan tersebut sayangnya tidak berpusat pada satu area seperti perang pada tahun 70 – 71 CE tetapi menyebar hingga ke area sipil dikarenakan kebodohan para petinggi khususnya Seiran yang tidak mendahulukan mobilisasi pengungsi dan tidak mengarahkan pasukan militernya ke area tertentu. Hingga sekarang proses pembangunan kembali berjalan dengan baik.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai urusan pribadi Athrun teringat tepatnya sebulan setelah perang selesai tiba-tiba saja Mwu La Flaga – yang ingatannya sudah kembali – mengajaknya ke suatu bar di salah satu sudut kota ORB. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Mwu mengajak Shinn juga, dia sempat kesal karena Shinn ikut serta namun Mwu menjelaskan kalau banyak orang termasuk Cagalli, Kira, dan Murrue khawatir dengan hubungan Athrun dan Shinn sehingga meminta mereka berdamai. Berdamai? Memangnya sejak kapan dia dan Shinn bertengkar hebat? Apakah sejak pertama kali bertemu? Karena seingat Athrun awal kekesalan bocah yang gampang naik darah itu adalah ORB tapi kenapa sekarang malah menyulut ke dirinya. Athrun tidak habis pikir tapi Athrun sendiri menaruh perhatian pada Shinn karena dia seperti melihat sedikit dirinya di masa lalu. Kekuatan. Dulu dia benar-benar membutuhkan kekuatan sehingga berakhir tidak melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dan apa yang menyebabkan perang terus berlanjut. Tapi sayangnya pertemuan itu tidak berjalan mulus, malah berakhir mereka kembali bertengkar hebat dengan alasan yang sangat kelewatan sepele. Shinn berhasil menang melawan Kira sekali sedangkan Athrun tidak sama sekali. Athrun mungkin tidak menceritakan tentang duel hidup matinya dengan Kira tapi sepertinya itu tidak penting. Tapi, apa yang disampaikan bocah Asuka itu menyudutkan dirinya dan mungkin menginjak harga dirinya. Seperti mengejek dirinya yang mendapatkan pendidikan formal militer namun bisa dikalahkan oleh warga sipil tanpa pendidikan militer. Sungguh menggelikan dan memalukan kalau dipikir-pikir. Dikarenakan hal kekanak-kanakan itu mereka berdua pun bertengkar lagi. Tapi, sisi Shinn Asuka yang selalu menganggap keputusannya benar itu perlu diperbaiki, karena terkadang pertimbangannya dalam mengambil keputusan tidak tepat.

Namun setelahnya Shinn meminta Athrun untuk menemaninya menyusul Lunamaria yang sedang memiliki agenda Girl's Night Out atau mungkin Pajama's Party dengan Meyrin dan Lacus Clyne. Melihat dan mendengar penjelasan Kira tentang keharusan pakai kostum piyama hewan dan para gadis yang sedang membicarakan dia dan Shinn. Akhirnya mereka berdua bingung dan mengurungkan niat untuk bergabung. Lagipula siapa yang mau ikut acara yang penuh gosip seperti itu ditambah mengenakan kostum penguin? Wanita memang mengerikan.

Athrun menyenderkan dirinya di sofanya dan hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu. Sebuah masalah yang sepele namun bisa menjadi beban pikiran yang cukup berat. Karena itulah dia ingin menghindari sedikit kontak dengan beberapa orang. Menghindar? Mungkin. Tapi menurutnya masalah itu terlalu sepele sehingga bisa diselesaikan belakangan atau bahkan tidak perlu diungkit karena akan tenggelam atau menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Dia memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya suara bel dari pintunya berbunyi. Cukup terkejut mendengar suara berl, kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Athrun melihat jam dinding di atas televisi yang menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Dia tidak sedang menunggu seseorang untuk datang ke apartemennya sehingga dia agak bingung siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. Tanpa berniat mengganti pakaiannya, Athrun segera memencet tombol alat penerima panggilan dari luar. Mata emerald-nya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu melalui layar. Seseorang berambut pirang lengkap dengan topi warna coklat untuk menutupi rambut pirangnya serta pakaiannya yang matching dengan topinya sehingg penampilannya tidak mencolok tapi mata Athrun Zala tidak bisa dikelabui, dia tahu benar siapa tamunya itu bahkan dari bahasa tubuh serta siluet tubuhnya dia sudah sangat tahu.

Athrun segera membuka pintunya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik orang yang berdiri di depan pintunya dan setelah menutup pintunya langsung menyudutkan orang tersebut, memojokkannya pada salah satu dinding dan menguncinya dengan tangannya. "Cagalli, apakah Kisaka tahu kalau kau bermaksud datang ke tempatku malam ini?" tanyanya langsung. Nada suaranya terdengar kesal, senang, bingung, entah perasaan apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam diri Athrun.

Orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Cagalli segera melepas topinya. Wajah lelah terihat namun tidak menghilangkan kecantikan alaminya, salah satu poin yang disukai oleh Athrun. "A..aku….ingin bertemu denganmu Athrun...," ucapnya pelan setengah takut karena disa sadar kalau apa yang dia lakukan itu terlalu beresiko.

"Bagaimana kalau….kau…," Athrun bingung. Dia tidak ingin membentak atau memarahi Cagalli karena dia tahu pasti ada alasan mengapa dia bertindak nekat seperti ini. Nekat? Dia belum menginterogasi Cagalli dengan lengkap apakah dia pergi tanpa pengawasan tanpai izin atau dengan izin. Namun yang pasti dia harus siap siaga apabila ada panggilan dari markas militer tentang menghilangnya sang _representative_. Tapi, mungkin sekarang ada baiknya dia membiarkan mereka duduk di ruang keluarga dulu sehingga bisa mengobrol dengan jelas dan santai. "Duduklah dahulu….," pinta Athrun.

Cagalli duduk di sofa dan melihat lurus saluran televisi yang sedang ditayangkan, berita mengenai pembangunan ORB Union dan PLANTs. "Bagaimana kondisi di parlemen?" suara Athrun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Athrun keluar dari _pantry_ sambil membawa dua mug minuman hangat dia lalu menaruhnya di _coffee table_ yang ada di depan sofa tapi salah satunya dia berikan pada Cagalli. "Coklat hangat dengan gula sedikit, kesukaanmu," ucapnya. Cagalli tersenyum karena Athrun masih ingat dengan minuman yang disukainya, dia lalu meraih mug yang diberikan Athrun dan menyesap minuman tersebut. Athrun lalu duduk di sebelah Cagalli meraih mug miliknya yang berisi kopi hitam dan menyesapnya. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai suka mengkonsumsi minuman pahit itu. Yzak dan Andrew ditambah Mwu dan Murrue mungkin telat mempengaruhi dirinya dengan minuman pahit tak berasa ini.

"Kondisi di parlemen baik-baik saja, semua berjalan lancar dan sisanya seperti yang kau lihat di berita," jawab Cagalli sambil melihat minuman coklat yang ada dipangkuannya. Dia lalu menatap Athrun yang ada disebelahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

Athrun terdiam. Melihat ekspresi yang tidak biasa dia lalu menaruh mug miliknya dan berusaha memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya. "Baik, seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya.

Melihat senyumnya yang agak dibuat-buat Cagalli tahu Athrun berbohong. Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini memang pintar menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri. Menyimpannya hingga akhirnya menumpuk yang kemudian membebani pikiran dan perasaannya hingga titik dimana dia akan meledak. Entah melalui amarah atau tangis. Cagalli tahu benar akan hal itu. "Jadi, ada keperluan apa sehingga kau datang kemari Cagalli? Kuharap kau datang ke sini seorang diri karena mendapat izin pergi tanpa menggunakan protokoler," tanya Athrun.

Athrun melihat bahu Cagalli menegang dan dia menggigit bibirnya. Athrun tahu ada yang disembunyikan atau ada yang sedang dia pikirkan namun bingung bagaimana menyampaikannya. Athrun sangat mengenal bahasa tubuh Cagalli. Athrun lalu meraih salah satu tangan Cagalli, mengambil mug yang dari tadi dipegang oleh gadis itu dan menaruhnya di meja, lalu dia menggenggam tangan Cagalli dengan erat namun tidak kencang. "Ada apa? Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau tahu kan kalau aku selalu siap menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu," ucapnya mantap.

Cagalli mencibir sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia benci, dia benci ketika Athrun mengatakan hal itu. Athrun selalu seperti itu. Menutup semuanya sendirian. Padahal ada Cagalli, ada Kira, ada Lacus yang siap untuk mendengar semua keluh kesahnya. Ketika Athrun sedang membuat minuman, Cagalli melihat sekeliling apartemen Athrun. Apartemen yang rapi tidak terlalu banyak barang, benar-benar menggambarkan kepribadian pemuda itu yang disiplin dan rapi namun hampa. Apartemen ini sekilas terasa dingin tidak ada kehangatan didalamnya.

"Cagalli?" Athrun menjadi bingung dengan Cagalli yang sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai tujuannya datang ke apartemennya.

Cagalli langsung menubruk pelan tubuh Athrun dan menundukkan kepalanya di dada bidang Athrun. Kedua tangan Cagalli memegang erat night-robe yang dikenakan Athrun. Athrun yang terkejut untungnya tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan tetap berada di posisinya. "Ca..Cagalli…?"

Cagalli menarik napas, mencoba untuk mengontrol perasaannya. Wangi mint dan sandalwood yang menjadi khas wangi pakaian dan tubuh Athrun entah mengapa membuat perasaannya nyaman. "Kau tidak adil Athrun Zala," ucap Cagalli tegas.

"Eh?" Athrun bingung.

"Mengapa kau selalu menutup dirimu? Mengapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain membuka pintu hatimu? Kau terlalu sering menyimpannya sendirian. Bahkan Kira yang merupakan sahabatmu saja belum tentu tahu benar tentang perasaanmu," ucap Cagalli dan suaranya terdengar pecah. "Aku melihatmu Ath. Setiap saat aku selalu memperhatikanmua. DIbalik sikap tegarmu, tegasmu, serta tubuhmu yang berdiri tegap itu aku tahu kalau kau memendam banyak hal. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu panik dan khawatir jadi aku selalu diam. Aku tahu kau bukan tipe yang senang ditegur duluan apabila ada masalah oleh karena itu aku diam menunggumu menceritakannya padaku tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Pada perang lalu kau banyak menyimpan perasaannmu hingga akhirnya kau menumpahkan kekesalanmu padaku dan Kira, serta kaupun akhirnya menangis khususnya pada saat 'dia' tewas melindungi Lacus," tambahnya.

Tubuh Cagalli bergetar, setelah rentetan kalimat yang dia sampaikan pada Athrun. Setelahnya Athrun dapat mendengar isakan kecil. Cagalli menangis. "Cagalli…." Athrun memegang salah satu pundak Cagalli.

"Maaf Ath, tapi….tapi mengapa kau tidak pernah menunjukkan emosimu padaku? Sebenarnya aku ini apa untukmu? Apa arti dari hubungan kita selama ini!?" ucap Cagalli sambil terisak dan setengah meninggikan suaranya. "Aku merasa tidak ada artinya berada di sisimu! Ketika kudengar kau lebih mengkhawatirkan Meyrin dan kau menangis karena kematian Meer aku…aku…-"

Athrun tidak membiarkan Cagalli melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia langsung mencium bibir Cagalli bermaksud untuk membungkam dan menenangkan gadis itu. Dia melakukannya karena dia sendiri juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Keduanya saling mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing. "Aku sendiri bingung…" ucap Athrun ketika mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Dilihatnya wajah Cagalli yang masih bersimbah dengan air mata. Athrun mengusap air mata Cagalli. "Setiap aku melihat dirimu aku merasa seluruh resah gundahku hilang," tambahnya.

"Tapi aku melihat kau selalu tidak tenang Ath. Seperti masih ada yang menghantui pikiranmu!" tegur Cagalli. Cagalli merasa alasan Athrun salah dan tidak masuk akal.

Athrun kembali memeluk Cagalli, "Sshhh…sudahlah kau tidak usah khawatir, kau pasti lelah karena semua rapat dan kegiatan yang kau kerjakan selama ini. Jadi, beristirahatlah," dengan ucapan yang lembut Athrun berbisik di telinga Cagalli dan salah satu tangannya mengelus lembut rambut pirang Cagalli. "Tidurlah…kau membutuhkannya…nanti akan kukontak Kisaka kalau kau bermalam ditempatku karena aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang dalam kondisi seperti ini," tambahnya dan mengecup dahi Cagalli. Merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Athrun perlahan Cagalli memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Cagalli membuka matanya perlahan, ' _gelap_ ' itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dia merasa tubuhnya berada di tempat yang nyaman dan empuk namun memiliki aroma tubuh Athrun. ' _Athrun?_ ' Cagalli langsung terbangun dan bangkit. Dia berada di tempat tidur Athrun. Dia lalu melihat sekeliling, jam digital yang ada di meja Athrun menunjukkan jam dua pagi. Cagalli panik, bisa-bisanya dia tidur di tempat tinggal seorang pemuda. Ini bukan kali pertama sesungguhnya tapi, tetap saja terlihat memalukan. Dia tidak memakai _trench coat_ coklatnya, dia masih lengkap mengenakan kemeja dan celana bahan milikinya. Nampaknya Athrun melepaskannya ketika dia tertidur. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai Athrun, Cagalli sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Athrun di kamar tidurnya yang gelap namun dari arah pintu Cagalli masih bisa melihat jelas cahaya redup yang berasal dari ruang keluarga dan itu artinya Athrun belum tidur. Cagalli pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan selimut disampirkan dibahunya untuk menghalangi hawa dingin malam dan membuka sedikit pintu kamar Athrun tanpa suara. Cagalli mengintip sedikit untuk mencari sosok Athrun namun yang dia dengar hanya suara isakan tangis kecil. "Uuukh….sial…., Meer…..," Cagalli mendengar suara Athrun yang terdengar pilu dan diapun memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

* * *

Athrun membaringkan Cagalli di tempat tidurnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut flannel biru navy-nya sehingga Cagalli tidak merasa kedinginan. Akhirnya gadis itu tidur dalam pelukannya dan dia pun memutuskan untuk menggendong Cagalli ke kamarnya, mungkin lelah karena banyaknya pekrjaan dan juga lelah karena menangis. Walau mereka berdua nyaman dengan pelukan masing-masing tapi tetap saja tidak pantas apabila mereka tidur di sofa ditambah lagi dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Bisa sangat berbahaya. Athrun melihat kembali sosok Cagalli yang tidur sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Athrun yang biasanya selalu menemani gadis itu disaat tidur -tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas tentunya- memutuskan tidak menemaninya karena kejadian yang terjadi. Dia tidak ingin ketidak stabilan emosi Cagalli dan juga emosi dirinya membuahkan kejadian yang merugikan keduanya. Dia adalah pria yang memegang teguh kata-katanya. Dia adalah pria yang baru akan menyentuh wanitanya setelah terikat dengan ikatan pernikahan.

Tidak lupa dia mengontak Kisaka dan entah mengapa obrolannya menjadi sangat lama karena Myrna yang sangat khawatir dan berakhir memberikan petuah panjang untuk Athrun. Kisaka secara pribadi mempercayai sang singa kecil pada Athrun. Kisaka tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak akan macam-macam dengan Cagalli karena dia tahu konsekuensi yang akan dia dapatkan.

Setelah komunikasi yang panjang dengan Kisaka – dan juga Myrna- Athrun menghela napas dan menaruh _smart phone_ miliknya di coffee table. Dirinya lalu merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di sofa. Memijit pelan batang hidung dan pelipisnya sambil berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Cagalli merasa rendah diri hanya karena Athrun jarang menyampaikan perasaannya. DIa tahu kalau dia salah, karena terakhir kali dia menumpahkan emosinya secara jelas pada Cagalli adalah ketika bertemu dengan Cagalli dan Kira di Crete. Dia menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Cagalli dan dia tahu itu merupakan kesalahan besar. Dia masih peduli pada Cagalli. Hanya ada Cagalli di hatinya namun Lacus, Meyrin, dan Meer adalah orang-orang yang penting juga karena kalau bukan karena mereka Athrun tidak akan ada di sisi Cagalli sekarang.

Athrun kemudian memutuskan untuk menyalakan laptop miliknya dan membuka beberapa file yang baru saja dia terima melalui e-mail. Beberapa waktu lalu dia mendapat info dari Kira kalau Lacus akhirnya membuka suara mengenai keberadaannya selama ini dan juga mengenai Meer Campbell. Kira mengirimkan video pidato singkat serta acara diskusi semi formal itu kepada Athrun karena Athrun belum sempat menontonnya. Awalnya Kira merasa ada baiknya Athrun tidak menontonnya tapi, Athrun memaksa. Dia tidak mungkin melewatkan info terbaru di PLANTs ditambah lagi perdamaian yang baru mereka raih ini bisa saja ada yang ingin menghancurkannya lagi. Dia ingin tahu seperti apa tanggapan masyarakat PLANTs dan juga bagaimana keadaan Lacus karena baik Athrun dan Kira sedang berada di ORB Union, bukan di PLANTs. Kira sedang mengurus mutasinya ke PLANTs atau lebih tepatnya ZAFT untuk menyusul Lacus.

Dengan menggunakan volume yang rendah namun masih bisa terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya Athrun menyaksikan pidato Lacus. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Cagalli. Dalam pidato dan diskusi singkatnya Lacus menjelaskan mengenai seluruh rencana Gilbert Dullindal dan juga mengenai kondisi dirinya pada saat itu. Lacus menjelaskan kalau dirinya tidak bermaksud untuk menghilang tanpa jejak. Hingga akhirnya dia menjelaskan mengenai sosok Meer yang entah mengapa sempat menjadi bahan pembicaraan bahkan ketika perang selesai.

Athrun sudah menduganya, pasti akan ada banyak orang yang mempertanyakan mengenai _the fake Lacus_. _The Fake Lacus_ , publik menyebutnya seperti itu dan mereka tidak tahu fakta dibalik semua itu. Seorang gadis belia berusia 17 atau 18 tahun yang hanya memiliki mimpi kecil untuk bernyanyi dan menjadi penyanyi bernama Meer Campbell, tidak ada publik yang tahu tentang Meer. Info terbaru yang Athrun dan Lacus ketahui Gilbert Dullindal membinasakan data mengenai gadis itu. Tidak ada gadis bernama Meer Campbell. Tidak ada satupun yang mengenal gadis bernama Meer Campbell. Keberadaan asli gadis itu sama sekali tidak ada dimanapun dan tidak tercatat dimanapun.

Athrun merasa dadanya sesak, dia kesal, dia marah, dia kecewa, dia menyesal, kalau saja…kalau saja dia berhasil menyadarkan dan menyelamatkan Meer. Tidak, jauh sebelum itu….kalau saja dia tahu kalau skenario Gilbert Dullindal itu sangatlah aneh hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, gadis itu tiada - benar – benar tiada - akibat kelalaiannya. _Kelalaiannya? Apakah itu benar…_ pikir Athrun. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya itu namun dia mulai tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Iya dia akui kalau dia lalai, dia tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Meer tidak tahu apa-apa, dia hanya seorang gadis polos dan lugu yang ingin eksistensinya diakui dan mencoba untuk bisa berguna bagi oarng-orang sekitarnya. Dia menjadi korban permainan politik. Iya, bukan perang yang membunuh Meer, namun politik lah yang membunuh Meer. "Uuukh….sial…., Meer….." umpat Athrun dalam isaknya.

Tayangan di layar laptopnya berganti dengan Lacus yang menyanyikan lagu EMOTION namun dengan versi lebih lembut. Terdengar dengan jelas kesedihan Lacus dan keinginan Lacus untuk tetap membiarkan Meer hidup dalam setiap lantunan melodinya, walau itu hanya di dalam diri Lacus ataupun di dalam diri Athrun. Athrun merasa air matanya sudah menumpuk tapi dia berusaha mengontrolnya sampai akhirnya ada dua buah tangan yang merangkulnya dengan erat. "Menangislah, kalau memang itu membuatmu lebih tenang….," ucap Cagalli singkat.

Athrun mengangkat wajahnya. Mata emerald yang terhalang oleh air mata itu melihat mata amber Cagalli yang teduh dan menenangkan. Athrun pun merapatkan giginya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Emosi kesedihannya tidak bisa dia bendung, diapun menangis lebih kencang, isakannya pun cukup keras dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. "Uuukh..huuu…huaaaaa…," isaknya. Cagalli langsung menarik lembut tubuh Athrun ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya. Athrun pun menangis dipangkuan Cagalli seperti anak laki-laki yang menangis akibat kalah berkelahi dengan temannya.

* * *

Hampir setengah jam Cagalli membiarkan Athrun menangis hingga akhirnya tangisan itu berhenti dan isakannya pun tidak terdengar. Cagalli tidak berhenti mengelus lembut punggung Athrun, mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu sambil tatapannya tidak lepas dari layar laptop Athrun yang memutar lagu yang dinyanyikan Lacus. "Athrun," panggil Cagalli lembut.

Athrun mengangkat wajahnya dan tubuhnya, dari wajahnya tampak jelas raut wajahnya yang kacau. Matanya serta hidungnya merah akibat terlalu banyak menangis dan dipipinya terlihat jelas bekas air mata. Cagalli mengelus lembut pipi Athrun, "Ayo, ke kamarmu sebaiknya kau berbaring…," ajak Cagalli. Athrun tidak melawan dan menurut. Cagalli langsung mematikan laptop Athrun dan menopang pemuda itu ke kamarnya.

Setelah membantu Athrun melepaskan night-robe dan naik ke tempat tidur dan membuat pemuda itu nyaman di tempat tidur Cagalli segera menuju _pantry_ untuk membuatkan teh hangat. Dia lalu menghampiri Athrun dan memberikan mug berisi teh hangat itu. "Ingin kunyalakan lampunya?" tanya Cagalli yang hanya dibalas gelengan berarti tidak oleh Athrun sambil menyesapkan minuman hangat yang dibuatkan oleh Cagalli. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus tirai saja yang menyinari kamarnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Athrun sambil menyerahkan mug yang berisi teh itu. Cagalli mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di atas lemari pendek sebelah tempat tidur Athrun. Athrun langsung merebahkan dirinya ke bantal lalu melepaskan dua buah buah kancing teratas kemeja yang dia kenakan, dengan maksud membiarkan dirinya dapat bernapas dengan lebih baik. Dia lupa kalau ada Cagalli dan kelihatannya dia belum bisa berpikir jernih setelah kejadian barusan.

Cagalli merasa dadanya sakit karena tahu alasan pemuda itu menangis. Cagalli juga tahu betapa besarnya peran sosok Meer untuk Athrun apalagi setelah mendengar ceritanya langsung dari Kira dan Meyrin. Cagalli mengusap lembut rambut dan dahi Athrun, "Cobalah untuk tidur aku…..akan ada di ruang televisi," ucap Cagalli yang bangkit dari duduknya di sisi tempat tidur namun pergelangan tangannya segera dipegang oleh Athrun. "Athrun?"

"Kumohon tetaplah disini…..temani aku….," pinta Athrun.

Cagalli sempat ragu sesaat namun akhirnya mengikuti keinginan Athrun. Dia naik ke tempat tidur Athrun dan bersender disebelah Athrun, Athrun pun merangkul Cagalli sedangkan Cagalli menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Athrun. Ketika Cagalli menyender dibahunya, dia dapat melihat seutas rantai kalung di leher Athrun dan dapat melihat sedikit warna merah dari Hawmea Stone dibalik kemeja putihnya. Cagalli tersenyum kecil melihat kalung itu masih tetap dikenakan namun, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk membahas kalung itu. Dia, Athrun membutuhkan keberadaan seseorang sekarang disisinya dan itu adalah Cagalli. "Kau….ingin menceritakan semuanya?" tanya Cagalli pelan dan hati-hati khawatir Athrun masih merasa tidak nyaman, "Ath..?"

"Kau benar, aku menangis saat Meer tewas. Entah mengapa, emosi yang kurasakan berbeda ketika aku melihat wajahmu dan Kira yang ternyata masih hidup. Mungkin di perang kemarin hanya saat kematiannya itu aku menangis hingga 'puas'," ucap Athrun.

"Ada penyesalan besar dalam diriku. Aku sudah gagal melindunginya….dia gadis yang baik. Dia hanya mengikuti apa yang benar menurut kata hatinya benar dan karena keluguan serta kepolosannya dia termakan bulat-bulat dengan kata-kata manis Gilbert Dullindal. Aku yang pada saat itu juga masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di bumi dan di PLANTs dengan santainya membiarkan Chairman menggunakan gadis itu menjadikannya Lacus Clyne sebagai 'faktor penyeimbang' di tengah perang. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau rencana itu gila. Aku…aku yang saat itu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi….aku terlalu fokus dengan diriku sendiri….," jelas Athrun dan Cagalli paham maksud Athrun. "Aku membiarkan semua berjalan sesuai kehendak Chairman bahkan optimis kalau Lacus dan Kira pasti akan kembali dan setelahnya semua akan baik-baik saja namun aku salah…."

"Aku seperti melihat diriku yang dulu dari dirinya Cags. Ketika aku menjadi Alex Dino. Apa yang kubutuhkan saat itu sama seperti dirinya yaitu sebuah identitas. Aku yang berusaha untuk meninggalkan identitas diriku yang sesungguhnya dan berusaha memainkan peran sebagai warga sipil yang ditugaskan sebagai TOP Agent, pelindung khusus tapi ternyata itu hanya menyakiti diriku. Aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sedangkan kau yang ada dihadapanku sedang berjuang mati-matian mempertahankan perdamaian yang sudah kita peroleh dengan susah payah. Apa yang kulihat dari diri Meer itu sama, sebuah boneka yang nyawanya dibuat dan termanipulasi dengan mudah oleh kata-kata manis Gilbert Dullindal. Namun kebalikannya Meer itu bukan siapa-siapa pada awalnya…dia hanya gadis lugu, gadis biasa, warga sipil biasa yang bermimpi untuk melakukan debut sebagai penyanyi namun dia diminta berperan menjadi Lacus Clyne dan dia berusaha melakukan peran itu dengan baik. Beda denganku….," Athrun merasa napasnya tercekat, dia merasa dadanya sesak mengingat kejadian ketika dia berusaha melarikan diri dari ZAFT untuk kali kedua. Dia berusaha membawa Meer Campbell ikut dengannya karena ada kemungkinan nasib yang sama akan dialami gadis itu. Namun gadis itu sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam, dia sudah terlena dengan delusi kehidupannya sebagai Lacus Clyne. "Siapa itu Athrun Zala? Siapa itu Alex Dino? Saat itu pikiran itu sering menghantuiku."

"Lalu?" tanya Cagalli. Dia tahu kalau Athrun masih memiliki cerita untuk disampaikan.

"Selama perang, aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu banyak terlibat dengannya karena banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan dan pikirkan. Kalian dan Archangel, perang yang terjadi, ORB, LOGOS, pernikahanmu dengan Seiran, tugas sebagai FAITH, semua itu tidak gampang. Aku tahu dia mengambil peran dan sikap yang terlalu serius sebagai 'tunangan' tapi aku tidak bisa mengikuti perannya itu. Aku dan Lacus tidak seperti itu, bahkan sebenarnya kami sudah tidak bertunangan. Sedikit aku selalu teringat denganmu Cags."

Cagalli mengepalkan salah satu tangannya. Ingin rasanya dia cemburu namun tidak ada gunanya. Meer sudah tiada, saat itu dia tidak sedang bersama Athrun, dan mengingat Athrun adalah seorang _gentleman_ pasti dia akan bersikap layaknya seorang _gentleman_ itu adalah sifat alami yang dimiliki Athrun. Tetapi, Cagalli juga merasa bersalah karena Athrun selalu setia dengan dengan perasaannya terhadap Cagalli namun Cagalli justru hampir mengkhianatinya.

"Hingga kematiannya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Aku yang terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri sebelum kematiannya, tidak mencoba untuk mencari tahu dan membiarkan dia bersikap sekenannya ketika dia bersama denganku. Aku hanya berusaha main aman dengan situasiku. Kehidupannya sebelum menjadi Lacus Clyne, latar belakang sesungguhnya, resume dirinya, semua itu tidak ada. Tidak ada gadis bernama Meer Campbell yang pernah hidup. Chairman menghapus semua catatan mengenai Meer Campbell seakan-akan kehidupannya selama tujuh belas tahun atau delapan belas tahun sebagai Meer Campbell tidak memiliki arti apa-apa…..," Athrun memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan air mata yang kembali keluar dari sudut matanya. "Kau tahu bagaimana orang-orang menyebut dirinya? _The False Songstress, The Fake Lacus_ , orang-orang menyebutnya seperti itu. Tidak ada yang mengenalnya sebagai Meer Campbell. Apakah itu pantas untuk dirinya? Setelah dia berjuang mati-matian mempertahankan moral masyarakat PLANTs dan tentara ZAFT ternyata justru balasannya seperti ini, orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai peniru dan palsu…..Lucu karena sebelumnya aku sempat iri dengan diri Meer yang mantap dengan setiap langkah dan keputusan yang dia pilih walau itu hanya sebuah suruhan, sebuah tugas, atau hanya akting semata….dia melakukannya dengan baik. Dia percaya kalau suatu hari Lacus Clyne yang asli akan kembali. Tapi melihat apa yang terjadi….kalau saja dulu aku…"

"Kau menyalahkan dirimu _lagi_?" tanya Cagalli dan memberi penekanan pada kata lagi. Perasaan Athrun gundah karena dia menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Meer.

"Aku adalah orang pertama yang diceritakan mengenai rencana ini baik oleh Chariman dan Meer. Tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Aku seharusnya tahu kalau ada yang aneh dengan semua ini sejak bertemu denganmu dan Kira di Crete. Aku seharusnya bisa membuka mataku ketika tahu kalau nyawa Lacus menjadi sasaran ZAFT. Tapi hal itu tidak kulakukan aku tetap bersikukuh kalau Chairman orang yang benar dan yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah tidak mempedulikan perasaanmu dan juga Kira," Athrun menatap Cagalli dan mengelus lembut pipi gadis itu. "Aku menghancurkan apa yang mati-matian ingin kau lindungi," ucapan Athrun sambil tersenyum namun senyuman yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

Cagalli lalu memeluk Athrun, membiarkan beban tubuhnya jatuh ke dada bidang Athrun. Dia tahu karena dia sempat menumpahkan emosinya kepada Athrun dan menyebutkan nama Meer Campbell di hadapan Athrun, Athrun menjadi seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya Cagalli bisa melihat sisi manusiawi Athrun. Sisi dimana Athrun menunjukkan kalau dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa menunjukkan sisi lainnya yaitu marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa, bahkan menangis. "Namun dia meninggal secara terhormat Ath. Dia melindungi masa depan dunia ini. Walau hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu Athrun. Kuyakin Meer pun tidak ingin kau tenggelam terus dalam kesedihan. Kematiannya bukan salahmu. Tapi aku bersyukur karena dengan semua hal yang terjadi kau jadi sadar dan membuka matamu kalau ego manusia lah yang menyebabkan ini terjadi. Arogansi dan ego manusia yang disampaikan dalam permainan politik dan menghasilkan perang. Tugas kita sekarang adalah jangan sampai kita kembali mengulang kesalahan yang sama, jangan terperangkap dalam masa lalu, dan jangan sampai ada Meer Campbell yang lain," ucap Cagalli, dia berusaha untuk menenangkan Athrun. Cagalli lalu mengecup pelipis Ahrun, "Aku tahu baik kau dan Lacus merasa sangat terpukul karena kematiannya tapi, itu bukan berarti kau harus terus tenggelam di dalamnya. Terima kasih karena sudah mau berbagi kesedihanmu dan pikiranmu denganku. Maaf apabila caraku terlalu keras untuk membuatmu membuka diri."

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Athrun. "Alasan aku datang kemari karena ada beberapa hal mengenai dirimu yang mengganjal pikiranku. Aku merasa kau jauh. Aku tidak bisa meraihmu seperti dulu. Aku merasa tidak paham apa sebenarnya hubungan kita ini. Teman? Atau lebih dari sekedar teman? Selama kita tinggal bersama setelah perang pertama usai, seluruh pelukan yang kau berikan, seluruh ciuman yang kau berikan, perhatian yang engkau berikan sebagai Alex Dino dan Athrun Zala, hingga cincin ini…" Cagalli melihat cincin bermahkota batu _ruby_ yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. "….Aku bingung, untuk apa semua ini kalau memang akhirnya aku tidak memiliki arti apa-apa dihatimu?" Cagalli bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "Maaf apabila aku terdengar sensitif atau egois namun kadang-kadang aku merasa diriku tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau sering menceritakan masalahmu dengan Kira dan Lacus walau masih ada yang kau sembunyikan, awalnya aku tidak masalah. Tapi, kau berbagi mengenai masalahmu dengan Meyrin, perhatianmu pada Meer Campbell dan Meyrin entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang salah. Tapi aku berpikir itu bukan salahmu, melainkan salahku. Ada yang salah dengan diriku…..aku…aku…Apa…apa karena aku seorang Natural jadi kau…." Cagalli menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan isakan tangis yang mulai keluar bersamaan dengan air mata yang kembali keluar dari bola mata ambernya. "Kau…kau menangis ketika dia tewas Ath. Kau menunjukkan sisi lemahmu dihadapan teman-temanmu tapi, mengapa kau…tidak pernah ketika bersamaku….tapi, dulu kau…," Cagalli tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena air mata terlanjur membasahi pipinya.

Athrun segera memeluk Cagalli berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan isakan tangisnya. "Apakah kita tidak bisa …menjadi seperti… Kira dan Lacus?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Cagalli di sela-sela tangisnya. "Terkadang aku iri dengan Kira dan Lacus yang bisa menunjukkan mengenai status hubungan mereka secara terang-terangan, Memperlihatkan kalau mereka saling menyayangi dan cinta yang terpancar ketika mereka saling memandang. Aku ingin melindungi kebahagiaan mereka itu namun disaat yang sama aku merasa iri," ucap Cagalli.

"Tapi Cagalli itu karena ORB –"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ORB kalau itu berakhir melukaimu!" Cagalli memotong cepat kalimat Athrun. "Ingin rasanya aku lari dari kenyataan bahwa aku seorang pemimpin. Bahwa aku mewarisi peninggalan keluarga Athha. Aku tahu kalau ORB menjadi prioritas utamaku namun mengapa Ath…mengapa kita tidak bisa menjadi pasangan pada umumnya…seorang pria dan wanita yang saling jatuh cinta….."

Athrun lalu memendekkan jarak antara wajahnya dengan Cagalli dan sekali lagi mencium lembut bibir merah Cagalli. Ciuman yang terjadi sangat singkat namun dibalik ciuman tersebut terdapat ketulusan dan kehangatan. Athrun lalu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Cagalli dan mengelus lembut salah satu pipi Cagalli. Gadis itu sudah tenang. "Aku tahu kalau dulu aku terlalu gegabah dengan mengikatmu yang kubuktikan lewat sebuah cincin yang sekarang melingkar di jarimu itu. Namun Cags, jangan sampai kau melepaskan alasan yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Eh?"

"Iya, mungkin aku tidak menyampaikannya dengan jelas selama ini tapi, aku mencintaimu Cagalli Yula Athha. Aku mencintaimu secara tulus sebagai seorang pria. Perasaan ini aku yakini bukan hanya sebuah perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul akibatnya adanya perang, bukan berasal dari sebuah simpati atau empati. Seperti yang sering kusampaikan padamu, semangat dan sorot matamu yang tidak mudah menyerahmu itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Dedikasimu pada ORB membuat tujuan hidupku jelas untuk melindungi rumahku. Itu yang kuyakini sekarang."

"Rumah?"

"Rumahmu adalah rumahku Cagalli. Kau adalah alasan mengapa aku berusaha mati-matian untuk melarikan diri dari ZAFT. Kau juga yang menjadi….alasan aku kembali ke ZAFT, karena pada saat itu itulah hal yang kuyakini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu dan ORB." Athrun mencium pipi Cagalli, mencoba menghapus bekas air mata dipipinya. "Aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu alasan aku menangis, karena justru aku ingin kau menjadi alasan untuk diriku selalu berjuang dan tersenyum. Tapi maafkan aku yang mungkin bersikap dingin padamu beberapa waktu lalu. Kau pantas membentak dan memakiku."

Cagalli terdiam. Setelah selama hampir lima tahun saling mengenal, baru sekarang Athrun mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya. Athrun lalu tersenyum melihat Cagalli yang diam mematung. "Cagalli, hanya kau satu-satunya gadis yang mampu memberikan persperktif aneh mengenai kehidupan dan mengeluarkan hamster yang sering kembali berputar-putar di roda putarnya yang entah mengapa sepertinya betah di dalam otakku," lanjut Athrun sambil mencubit pelan pipi Cagalli.

"Athrun!?" Cagalli terkejut dengan cubitan yang diberikan Athrun. Wajahnya langsung menjadi merah padam.

"Lalu jawabanmu untuk pernyataan cintaku?" tanya Athrun.

"Iya Athrun Zala. Aku mencintaimu dan terima kasih karena sudah mau mencintai diriku apa adanya," jawab Cagalli dan memeluk Athrun erat. "Maaf aku sudah bersikap seenaknya.."

Athrun tersenyum, karena sepertinya justru dia sangat membutuhkan sikap seenaknya yang ditunjukkan oleh Cagalli. "TIdak apa, tapi seperti yang kau bilang aku juga kadang merasa iri dengan Kira dan Lacus. Tapi aku tidak peduli karena ini adalah hidup kita, kau adalah Cagalli Yula Athha dan aku adalah Athrun Zala. Jadi, bagaimana _Hime_? Kau ingin hubungan kita langsung diumumkan kepada publik?" tanyanya sedikit jahil.

Cagalli memukul pelan lengan Athrun, "Tidak, tanpa kita umumkan mungkin sudah ada beberapa orang yang tahu tapi sebaiknya jangan dulu. Aku sedang ingin menikmati masa-masa kita bersama dulu," jelas Cagalli.

Athrun tersenyum, dia tahu maksud Cagalli. _Tidak usah terburu-buru karena apa yang kita harapkan dan impikan itu sama_ , batin Athrun. Tanpa pikir panjang Athrun langsung menarik tubuh Cagalli kembali ke tempat tidur. Memeluk erat gadis itu sambil mencium puncak kepalanya, "Tidurlah…," pinta Athrun. Cagalli pun perlahan menutup matanya sama halnya dengan Athrun.

* * *

Sekarang disinilah Athrun dan Cagalli berada. Di sebuah pemakaman umum di Lunar City Copernicus, di depan sebuah batu nisan sederhana dengan tulisan Meer Campbell. Setelah kejadian Cagalli yang diam-diam datang ke apartemen Athrun, dua minggu setelahnya Athrun mengajak Cagalli ke Copernicus untuk mengunjungi makamnya. Makam Meer Campbell. Cagalli menaruh sebuket bunga gladiolus, bunga yang memiliki arti karakter yang kuat, kesetiaan, kehormatan dan juga kenangan. "Kami tidak mungkin memakamkannya di PLANTs sehingga akhirnya terpaksa dimakamkan disini, bahkan tanpa dilakukan upacara pemakaman. Hanya upacara kecil yang dilaksanakan di Archangel sebagai tanda kehormatan karena dia meninggal melindungi Lacus," ucap Athrun yang berdiri di sebelah Cagalli dan menatap nisan itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "HIngga akhir tidak ada yang tahu…," tambahnya.

Cagalli lalu menggandeng salah satu lengan Athrun. Lunar City Copernicus pastinya sudah menjadi kota dengan banyak kenangan untuk Athrun. Mulai dari kenangan bahagianya ketika masih kecil dan masa sekolahnya dengan Kira hingga kenangan menyedihkannya yaitu tempat terbunuhnya dan dimakamkannya Meer Campbell. "Sudah cukup Ath. Jangan lagi kau salahkan dirimu. Bukankah kau datang kemari karena kau sudah bisa melangkah dari masa lalumu itu? Itukan yang kau katakan sebelum kita berangkat kemari? Kalau pada akhirnya kau sekarang berani mengunjungi makamnya, bukan untuk menunjukkan wajah sedih atau air mata. Tapi senyum tulus yang berarti kalu baik-baik saja."

Athrun tersenyum, entah sejak kapan Cagalli jadi lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya bahkan entah mengapa sisi perhatiannya berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya. Kelihatannya sedikit demi sedikit singa kecil ORB ini belajar untuk menjadi seorang _Lady_ yang baik. Tapi yah, luapan emosinya masih sama. Athrun lalu merangkul bahu Cagalli, "Iya kau benar. Penyesalan ini tidak akan pernah hilang sesungguhnya tapi seperti yang kau bilang, jangan mengulang kesalahan yang sama dan jangan terlalu lama tenggelam dalam masa lalumu. Aku baik-baik saja Meer, terima kasih atas segala hal yang kau tunjukkan padaku selama ini. Akupun berharap hal yang sama, kalau saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu dengan cara yang lebih baik, mengenalmu dengan cara yang lebih baik, mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik," ucap Athrun tersenyum sambil menatap lurus batu nisan itu.

Cagalli melihat wajah Athrun. Berusaha membaca ekspresi Athrun, khawatir dia hanya sekedar pura-pura namun kelihatannya tidak untuk kali ini. Merasa diamati terus, Athrun melirik sedikit ke arah Cagalli, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Umm….tidak apa-apa," ucap Cagalli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Syukurlah kalau kau sudah baik-baik saja," tambahnya.

"Kita pulang?" ajak Athrun yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Cagalli. Kedua sejoli itu berbalik dengan tangan saling bergandengan dan bertauatan. Sebelum meninggalkan makam, Cagalli melirik ke arah batu nisan Meer dan tersenyum. Cagalli tersenyum, _'Terima kaish Meer-san kau sudah menolong banyak orang. Kalau bukan berkat kau mungkin Athrun dan Lacus tidak akan ada sekarang. Walau sedih dan menyakitkan karena nyawa yang harus kau bayar tapi percayalah, kami akan terus mengingat dirimu. Aku memang tidak tahu dirimu seperti apa, tapi aku berterima kasih dan kuharap kau beristirahat dengan tenang di sana.'_

* * *

 **Yaps, selesai...mengenai rating apa perlu diganti dari T ke K?**  
 **Please R &R !**

 **Regards,**

 **Fuyu Aki**


End file.
